


In the light of day

by ca_te



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy knows Ed will never be completely his, but that doesn't change the fact that he is completely Ed's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the light of day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at writing FMA fanfic, I hope it is not too bad XD

Ed’s hair is exactly as he has imagined it, fine and strong and glistening like golden threads in the light filtering through the misted glass.

 

Roy runs his fingers through that sea of gold slowly, careful not to wake Ed up. He looks like some otherworldly creature both when he sleeps and when he is awake; energy constantly whispering underneath smooth skin and tones muscles. So achingly beautiful that sometimes he doesn’t seem real; so unreachable that Roy’s chest shakes with the pain of it.

 

Because Ed might be here with him, warm skin against his own, hair scattered on hispillows, Ed might let Roy hold him and press him into the mattress and bite back promises against the curve of his lips, but Roy can’t dispel the feeling that Ed simply is too much for him to truly have him.

That, though, doesn’t change the fact that Ed has Roy, completely and irreversibly; Roy’s soul tied to the inside of his automail wrist, to the curve of his lips when he smiles, to the fire that burns at the bottom of those golden eyes of his.

 

Roy knows it is a risk, knows it is certainly going to be the death of him one day, but he knows he woulnd’t change that even if he could.

 

So he keeps caressing Ed’s hair, his own flame flickering along his veins trying to follow the rhythm of Ed’s regular breath.


End file.
